


MORNINGS

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, jiyoo bestship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: There's just something about mornings that you adore.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	MORNINGS

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one-shot based on the fanart of the very talented @cyberpock on twitter. 
> 
> special thanks to my buddy @crajee4jenyer. i love you always! please follow her on twitter.
> 
> pardon by the way since the last time i wrote a one shot was 4 months ago so this is absolutely LAME.

There's just something about mornings that you adore. It must be the breeze from the already ajar windows or the warm touch of the sunlight on your skin coming through the old curtains that you've been wanting to change for days now. Perhaps it's with the  well-prepared food on the table or the bittersweet taste of coffee on your lips.

Or it might be her.

Taking a small bite on your toast, you watch your girlfriend move around the house. A soft song plays around your tiny abode and you can't help but feel the tightening of your chest. Still wearing her nightgown, she looks gorgeous in the morning and it has always been like that every waking morning of your life.

That must be it.

It might be her.

"Babe, are you done?"

Sometimes she feels like a sister but  often she's warm like a mother.

Soft. Always so soft.

She moved around the table and then to you. During times like this, she tastes like first love. Sweet. The type of sweet that leaves you craving for more.

The song changes and the butterflies in your stomach suddenly felt like coming out of your mouth. It tickled your throat and you had to gulp. She pats your head, fingers pressing lightly on your scalp and you can feel it buzz.

There are fireworks in your lungs. It's hard to breathe.

You thought maybe pulling her closer would calm you and you did just that. You placed your head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. Weirdly, she sounds like first love too. Soothing. The sound that will wrap you in comfort. You were calmed.

"Extra clingy today?"

"You smell so nice."

The small giggles that followed were nothing unexpected nor the peck on the top of your head.

Kim Minji feels like first love. Your first love.

You can't help but think, "Who would've thought that I'll end up dating the only woman I ever loved" or think, "What did I ever do to deserve this" because you have no idea at all.

"It's cold outside." She has you wear a beanie. One that she happily knitted for you and gifted you on your 48th  monthsa r ry . Honestly, you already lost count.

"What about you?" You ask her as she grabs her bag wearing only a purple jacket, ready to leave. She promised to bring you somewhere because you won a deal at work.

"I'm fine." And she smiled. The smile she would give you when she wants to say thank you or wants to say I love you or wants to say she's happy to have you with her.

You held her hands and the butterflies went wild. You want to spit them out. You want her lips on yours, want to have her breathe on you, breathe through you. Her lips taste like cherry, it lingered at the tip of your tongue.

Minji was never good with words. Her voice has always been  unheard . It was never there.

With trembling fingers, her eyes never leaving yours, you moved your hands to a way she recognized by heart. It was a familiar sway of  hands; one she would often show you when you needed it the most.

"I love you."

You do. You really do. Minji was never good with words yet you watched her say the same words. Even more.

"I love you more."

There's a sudden smile on your face. A tear  falling on your cheek.

Minji will never hear, but she can always feel. You will always let her feel. Minji will always feel enough, loved, worthy and everything.

You love her more than words could ever mean.


End file.
